The invention relates to a dentist chair, with a top portion carrying at least a patient seat, with the bottom portion containing a height-adjusting system for the chair top, and with at least one apparatus adaptable at the chair bottom which requires various supply lines, such as air, water, or electric current, which are brought into the apparatus through the chair bottom by supply lines from a connection box situated at the floor.
In a known dentist chair of this kind (German patent No. DE-OS 29 46 593), the supply lines extend through the chair bottom to an outlet opening located near the apparatus, where they emerge, discharging directly into the interior of the apparatus. At one or more points the supply lines are fixed by fasteners or the like, and in this region they may also be transversely divided, the divided ends being then jointed together by a terminal strip or a multiple plug. the coupling of the apparatus occurs by way of a carrier designed as a slide track, screwed to the chair top support as a separate part. Lastly, various trim parts cover up the internal parts of the slide track.
To connect the apparatus to the chair requires a relatively high expense of installation. First the apparatus must be coupled to the chair mechanically; then the individual supply lines must be hooked up; and lastly the internal parts of the slide track must be covered by appropriate trim parts. Furthermore, the lateral adaption of the slide track, formed as a separate structural part with a torsionally rigid housing of its own, results in undesired projections and joints, so that compactness of design is not achieved.